Tamina Snuka
Tamina Snuka is a current WWE Diva and the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka. She is best known for portraying a villainess in the Divas Division, which she has done three times in her WWE career. Tamina debuted on the day after the Over The Limit PPV in 2010 as the evil manager for The Usos; doing so by attacking The Hart Dynasty (Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, and Natalya Neidhart). The trio spent several weeks feuding with the Harts, with The Usos attempting to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship on several occasions. Within months of her tenure, Tamina began to develop romantic feelings for Santino Marella, and she would turn face and become his girlfriend by December 2010. Tamina was sent to SmackDown during the Supplemental Draft in 2011, and she would become a villainess and align with Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes in a feud with Natalya and her protégés, AJ and Kaitlyn. Tamina also made several appearances on NXT, where she competed against Kaitlyn several times and was in a relationship with JTG. On the last SmackDown of 2011, Tamina teamed with the villainous Natalya in a losing effort to Kaitlyn and Alicia Fox, and after the match ended, Tamina attacked Natalya to become a babyface once again. After being sidelined for months due to injury, Tamina returned at Survivor Series in 2012 and began her third stint as a villainess by attacking AJ Lee and aligning with Vickie Guerrero. At the 2013 Elimination Chamber PPV, the evil Tamina received an opportunity at the Divas Championship, but she was defeated by Kaitlyn. However, Tamina later defeated Kaitlyn in a non-title match after Kaitlyn was distracted by heel manager Layla. After the villainous AJ Lee became Divas Champion, Tamina would become her bodyguard in October 2013. She would constantly interfere in AJ's title matches and help her either win or keep her title via disqualification. Tamina was actually one AJ's many opponents in the Divas Championship Invitational at WrestleMania XXX, but she mainly protected AJ, who went on to retain. After AJ lost the title to Paige the next night, Tamina won a #1 Contender's battle royal on Main Event. She was defeated by Paige at Extreme Rules. After a lengthy absence, Snuka returned on the May 4, 2015 episode of Raw, allying herself with her cousin-in-law Naomi as the two attacked The Bella Twins. In the summer of 2017, Tamina joined forces with the evil Lana, who vowed to take Tamina to the top of the Smackdown women's division. On the 29th August 2017 edition of Smackdown, Lana managed Tamina to a victory over a local competitor. Lana cheered Tamina on and ordered her to crush her opponent, which Tamina did very quickly. As a villainess, Tamina has displayed arrogance quite a bit, but she is mostly portrayed as a destroyer. At times, Tamina has expressed pleasure in attacking several Divas, such as AJ and Kaitlyn. Gallery Tamina_Enters.jpg WWE_Minehead_-_The_Bella_Twins_vs_AJ_Lee_and_Tamina_-_16_Nov_13_-_003.jpg Tamina @ NXT 3.28.12.jpg RAW 1145 Photo 220-3520115935.jpg|"This is what family is all about!" WWE Lana SD 29-08-17 01.jpg|Smackdown 29th August 2017: The evil Lana manages Tamina for the first time, leading to a victory Category:Female Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wrestlers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Guardians Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Category:Mute Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings